1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the netting art in general and, more particularly, to collapsible nets used for fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of a collapsible net has long been recognized because of portability and space considerations. In response to this need, many types of collapsible nets have been devised. Generally, the devices fall into three general categories, namely those having net support arms which are hinged to one another as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 407,709 issued to C. E. White, U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,559 issued to C. F. Larzelere, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,272 issued to G. E. Marleau, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,790 issued to W. A. Schmucker; those having telescoping arm sections as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,048 issued to C. Voelker and the Schmucker patent; and those having flexible arms such as the White, Voelker, and Schmucker devices. An additional type of device utilizing arms which are pivotal backwards relative to the handle is disclosed by D. E. Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,703. Those devices utilizing hinged arms are inherently weak at the hinge junction, require special manipulation of the hinges, are not readily collapsible, and are for the most part ungainly. Those devices having telescoping sections also require special manipulation and are also ungainly. Those devices having flexible arms lack the necessary rigidity for proper support. The device of Bell, when used to support a net for which it is intended, requires much inconvenient manipulation of the net during operation. Additional problems with existing devices is the need for net removal for storage or the presence of an uncontrolled, unrestrained net resulting in unwanted snagging or tearing of the net.